Electronic documents can include a variety of factual propositions. Each factual proposition can be associated with at least one entity, or object, of interest. Example entities include people, places, things, and events. Each factual proposition can also include at least one attribute, the attribute describing the type of factual proposition being made. Example attributes include a name of a person and the population of a place. Each factual proposition can also include at least one value, the value describing an attribute.
One example entity-based factual proposition, “Mahatma Gandhi was an Indian proponent of pacifism,” includes the attribute “name of a person” having the value “Mahatma Gandhi” as associated with the entity “Indian proponent of pacifism.” As another example, the factual proposition “San Antonio has a population of 1.4 million” includes the attribute “population of a place” having the value “1.4 million” as associated with the entity “San Antonio.” In addition to being entity-based, factual propositions can also be formulaic, e.g. scientific or mathematical equations.
When drafting electronic documents, the drafter, or author, of the electronic document can be unaware of a value that describes an attribute or a number or symbol that completes a formula in a factual proposition. The drafter can also make mistakes in drafting by including a value in the text entered into an electronic document that incorrectly describes an attribute in the factual proposition.